


I will hold on tighter 'til the Afterglow

by aileenxlopez



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, after work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aileenxlopez/pseuds/aileenxlopez
Summary: Who doesn't love shower sex after work?
Relationships: Ally Mayfair-Richards/Original Female Character(s), Ally Mayfair-Richards/Reader
Kudos: 15





	I will hold on tighter 'til the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Ed Sheeran’s Afterglow while writing this last night. It’s just a lil something I felt like writing and I missed Ally lol. 
> 
> I don’t think there is any trigger warning needed, it’s just fluff and smut I guess and some shower sex

You were extremely tired from work, you loved your work, and your co-workers were great people, but there was just so much going on in general today that you didn’t even have time for your regular lunch break. You parked your car, got inside, put your keys where you always put them, took of your shoes and jacket and walked inside the house you shared with Ally. You moved in a year ago. Already feeling more at easy when you walked into your house, smelling the Mahogany Teakwood scent from the candle Ally was always burning. The house was quiet because it was Friday and Oz was spending the night at a friend’s tonight. 

“Darling, is that you?” you hear your girlfriend call out. 

“Yes, it’s me,” you answer. 

You walk inside the kitchen and see her sitting at the dining table, in front of her laptop, typing away on her keyboard, looking as equally tired as you feel. When she hears you walking closer, she looks up and gives you one of her biggest smiles.   
You walk closer until you are standing next to hear, she sends off her last e-mail for the day, closing her laptop. She turns around, still sitting on her chair, facing you and takes your hand. Giving your hand a squeeze, softly tracing her thumb over your hand. You take that as an invitation and sit right on her lap.

After looking at each other for a while, just enjoying your company, not really talking, you are the first one to speak. 

“Hey angel,” you say and give her a kiss. 

“Hi beautiful,” she answers and holds you closer, looking right into your eyes, “how was work?” 

“Exhausting, but I am home now and it’s Friday, so I have the whole weekend to recover. How was your day babe?” 

“I'm sorry love,” she wraps her arms around you and kisses your cheek affectionately. “Mine was busy better now that you are here,” she smiles at you, “I just finished my last e-mail, and I am now done for the day. Do you want me to prepare dinner darling?” 

“I need to shower first. I feel disgusting,” you answer still sitting on Ally’s lap. 

“A shower sounds great darling,” she says, squeezing your ass, pushing you down on her lap. 

You lean forward, giving Ally a kiss to her forehead, moving to her lips, her hand still cupping your ass. As the kiss begins to grow deeper and more passionate, you feel Ally’s hand slip under your sweater, softly tracing lazy patterns down your back. You rest both of your hands on her cheeks, making her stare into your eyes deeply.

“I missed you darling,” you hear her say. 

“I missed you too angel,” you answer. 

She slaps your thigh playfully and leans forward to whisper in your ear, “get up baby.” 

You give her one last kiss, get up and grab her hands to help her up. You lead her into your bathroom, hands staying connected. 

“Can I undress you?” Ally asks.

You nod and smile. Ally lets go of your hands, walks even closer to you, giving you a light kiss on your nose, slowly moving to your cheek, when finally attaching her lips to yours, sucking your lower lip and releasing it with a sound, “you are so beautiful darling,” she says to you. She helps you to take of your sweater, unbuttons your jeans until you are standing there with just your underwear on. She unhooks your bra, kneels in front of you two slowly slide your panties down your legs. She slides her fingers up your naked torso. “Mmm,” leans down and runs her tongue in a long wet line from your navel all the way up to your neck. From here, she starts kissing her way up to your face again, “hop into the shower baby girl,” Ally smirks, “I’ll come in, in a second.” 

You get into the shower, patiently waiting for Ally to undress. After a few seconds she steps inside, smirking at you, “impatient baby girl?” 

You laugh and say, “I didn’t get any this morning, so of course I am.” 

“Fair enough,” Ally answers, “you’ll get plenty tonight love.” 

She pushes you softly against the wall in the shower, attaching her lips to your neck. You start to shiver and already have to fight a loud moan from crawling out of your throat.   
Ally’s eyes light up in approval. She drops down on her knees between your legs, kissing your right thigh, taking her sweets and precious time, savoring the moment. Marking you, you always marked each other, you loved claiming each other by leaving marks.   
You grab Ally’s hair, pulling her forcefully against you, she looks up at you one more time and you bite your lip. 

“Come on Ally, fuck me already,” you say, impatient again. 

A rough breath leaves her lungs. “Mmm,” Ally’s eye close, listening to you. “I do love when you talk dirty to me and kinda beg for me darling.” Ally slips her tongue through your already dripping folds, “so wet for me already,” she mumbles against your throbbing core. 

You moan and lift one leg up on Ally’s shoulder, to give her better access. She takes her time to lick your folds, dipping her tongue near your entrance, while her nose slowly nuzzling over your clit. Your body already starts to tremble, so Ally grabs onto your legs harder to steady you. 

“Baby girl, you are so wet, and you taste so so good,” Ally praises you. 

You moan, “it feels so good, keep going please.” 

“Of course, baby girl, you are doing so well.”   
Ally starts slowly flicking your clit, her fingers spreading the wetness between your folds to your entrance, she looks up at you again and you nod, giving her permission. She slowly enters one finger and keeps on circling your clit with her tongue.   
You smile brightly and throw your head back, squealing as she grabs your thigh a little harder, leaving fingerprints against your skin. 

“You’re mine.” Ally states seriously as she leans forward to press even harder against your clit. 

You grab Ally’s hair even harder, to push her closer and to stable yourself. 

You furrow your eyebrows and whimper, trying to push down harder on her finger. She looks up at you, not slowing her pace. She knows that you are close. 

“Baby girl, you are not in control right now. I love you and you taste amazing, but you are not in control darling. That orgasm? I own that.” 

Even though you are in the shower, your body is sticky with a thin layer of swear, panting for your breath, “come on Ally.” 

You groan, your movement becoming almost erratic, when you hear Ally saying, “just ask me nicely darling,” you look down at her pleasure filled face. 

You bite your bottom lip hard, “please, please let me come, p-..” you squeal when she starts sucking your clit and filling you with another finger. She moves her fingers back and forth in such a fast pace that you both can her the squelching of your soaked center.   
“You may come now baby girl,” she whispers before biting down on your clit, still rocking her fingers back and forth fast.   
You moan loudly, your hold on Ally’s hair even stronger now, searching for something solid as you are sent over the edge. Ally slowly removes her fingers, leaving you panting for breath, your hips still jerking involuntarily. When you stop shaking, she also detaches her tongue from your clit, knowing that you are too sensitive right now.   
With the last strength you have left, you help Ally up to stand. She stands in front of you, staring deeply into your eyes. You smile at her and attach your lips to hers. You both hum contently, as you taste yourself on her tongue.   
She stares at you lovingly, and still in a daze you rest your sweaty forehead against hers. 

She softly strokes your cheeks, “how about we wash each other and then have dinner and continue this in bed after hmm?” 

You hold her close, running your hands up and down her back before saying, “that sounds amazing.”


End file.
